leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Random Genki
|-|Season 1-4= |-| Season 5= Summary Random is the fifth and last member of Team B, showing to be competent with his martial arts and energy manipulation he is deemed to be a great warrior. Random had quite the past as his money didn't have much money, and so he learned martial arts to aid on his energy manipulation and enroll in H.M.H Academy where he meets his friends. Personality Random is the nonchalant, calm and the most logical one. He has shown to have a hobby of meditating (which soon formed into a habit), whenever Link is late for dinner he would scold him or anyone really. Link calls him a motherly figure which Random dislikes, speaking this to Link, "I am not a MOTHER! If you want to make any sense I would be a father!" but despite his calm personality he is rather rough in fights. Personal Details Height: '5'9" '''Eye Color: '''Dark Purple '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Hair Color: '''Brownish-Purple '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Hobbies: '''Meditating, Cooking '''Likes: '''Meditating, Training '''Dislikes: '''His peers being late for dinner Backstory TBA Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A '| At Least '8-A '| At Least '''8-A, Likely Higher Name: '''Random Genki '''Origin: '''Heroes Unite! '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15, 16 in Post-Timeskip '''Classification: '''Human, Hero/Mercenary/Hunter in training '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation (Capable of altering ones emotions), Forcefield, Martial Arts, Aura Sensing '''Attack Potency:'' '''Multi-City Block Level' (Managed to do some damage on Kayla when she was suppressed) | At least Multi-City Block Level '''| At Least '''Multi-City Block Level, Likely Higher ''' '''Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kayla and Mercy) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class KJ '''| '''Class GJ Durability: 'Possibly '''Multi-City Block Level '(Survived being in the giant tsunami Link has made) | '''Multi-City Block Level, Possibly Higher | At Least Multi-City Block Level, Likely Higher ''' '''Stamina: Above Average Range: Melee Range, '''Higher with energy beams '''Standard Equipment: '''Zei Gantoretto '''Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Emotions can get the best of him and can emotionally breakdown at times. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: '''Affinity is a special spiritual energy in living things that allows regular beings to have special abilities and use it to their advantage. However, once their affinity dies out they can faint. '''Zei Gantoretto: * Defensive Stance: He uses this stance to block, evade, simple things like that and can be used in a number of ways. * Offensive Stance: being used for devastating punches and kicks, this is your usual martial arts stance. ** Affinity: Forcefields and Emotion Manipulation: Forcefields is his affinity where he makes shields out of energy, though weak and can be punctured it does keep him safe for quite a bit. As for emotion manipulation, he is capable of altering his opponents emotions and even remove all of his negative emotions. Key: The Tournament of Festival Arc/Season 2 '| '''End of Season 2 '| '''Season 3 NOTE: Stats may change due to the series still being ongoing and rather recent. Feats * Category:Human Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Arts Category:Magic